1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including an illumination member that illuminates an object in an observation field of view and an illumination apparatus for an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes with an observation window provided at a distal end portion of an insertion portion have widely been used in medical and other fields.
For clear observation of an object such as a diseased part in an observation field of view via an observation window, an illuminating window for making illuminating light exit to the observation field of view for illumination is provided at the periphery of the observation window.
For example, in FIG. 5 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-155016 discloses an endoscope with an illuminating window disposed at each of two positions below an observation window.